


The Boy Scout and the Sociopath

by fmd_jade



Series: The Boy Scout and the Sociopath [1]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: 1x08 Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Episode Tag, F/M, So Married, hypothetically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmd_jade/pseuds/fmd_jade
Summary: Episode Tag to 1x08 Confessions of a Dangerous MindFrankie and Will contemplate their married life.





	The Boy Scout and the Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag to 1x08 Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Starts rights at the end of that episode.

Frankie eyes Will while he leans over the pool table and positions his cue.

“So.” She asks nonchalantly. “What was my initial gift?”

He sinks one of his balls into the corner pocket.

“What do you mean?” He asks as he straightens himself and takes a swig of his beer.

Frankie narrows her eyes at him. “Well, I shot you while we should have been at the party. You must have already had a secret Santa gift for me.” She waits until Will has carefully re-aligned his cue and is prepared to take his next shot. “What was it?”

He misses the pocket by a hand width.

“Ow, that's bad.” Frankie laughs.

“Hey, I was just shot, alright?! My balance is off.” Will defends himself.

Frankie walks up to him, verging dangerously close into his personal space. She looks up at him and holds his gaze, making him raise his eyebrows. Then, with a sly smile, she bumps his hip with hers which causes Will to stumble gracelessly to the side.

“Ow, ow.” He hops on his good foot. “Just. Shot.” He repeats with a good-natured laugh.

“Oh, you're lucky I shot you.” Frankie says as she aligns her cue and takes her shot. The ball goes straight for the centre pocket.

“Lucky?” The disbelief is evident in his voice.

“Yeah, because once that's healed you won't have an excuse for playing so awfully.”

“Haha.”

Will feigns to be put out with a hand to his heart but secretly enjoys her self-satisfied smile. He’s just thinking that he would gladly let her make fun of him if she smiled at him like that, when Frankie interrupts his musings.

“So?”

“So what?”

“My gift?” She reminds him. “Stop stonewalling.”

 “Why are you so eager all of a sudden? Last week you didn't even like me.”

“What are you talking about?” Frankie frowns. 

“You threatened to shoot me?!” He reminds her.

She just shrugs in response. “I feel like shooting you all the time. You'll have to be more specific.”

There was that damn irresistible, beautiful smirk again.

“At the coffee place down the street...?” He tries to jog her memory. “We were getting coffee for the team.”

“Oh.” Frankie’s eyes widen. “You mean when you flirted with the coffee girl.”

They had slowly worked their way around the pool table and were now standing right in front of each other. Will crossed his arms in front of his chest. “A. She is not a girl. And B. I was not flirting. That was called being nice. You should try it sometime.”

“Thanks, I’ll pass.” Frankie replied. “She wasn’t really my type. Plus, judging from how into you she was, there are definitely Daddy issues I wouldn’t wanna touch.”

Will actually has to laugh at that and Frankie can’t help but join him.

“Seriously, though.” She clears her throat and suddenly wonders how they ended up standing so damn close to each other. “My present? Knowing you, it’s something personal so you can’t gift it to someone else.”

“Yeah, I know.” Will weighs his head from side to side. “But I figured I’d hold onto it. Maybe I'll need it for our first wedding anniversary. You know, before you start things with men in our bathtub.”

“Meh.” Frankie turns back to the pool table. She’s forgotten whose turn it is. “Now that you know about the bathtub, it takes all the fun out of it.”

:::

They play for another two rounds before standing no longer agrees with the bullet wound in his foot. Frankie takes pity on him and lets Will use her as a crutch on his way to the bar. While Will settles himself, Frankie rounds the counter, gets two glasses from the shelf and draws them both two beers. Afterwards she sits down next to Will and turns to face him.

“My rich uncle...” Will starts after they toast. “Does he die of natural causes or are you helping him along? You know.” He gestures around with his beer. “So you can divorce me faster.”

Frankie pretends to think about it. “That depends.” She says slowly, taking a sip.

“On what?”

“Tell me more about that pond.”

Will just looks at her for a moment but can’t detect any malicious intent on her face. “Well.” He sets down his glass and clears his throat. “It's at the back of our yard. Just before the tree line starts.”

“That must be some backyard.”

“Of course.” Will boasts. “Where else would Timmy play?”

“Timmy?”

“That's our dog.” Will points out.

“Of course.” Frankie says and nods her head, as if contemplating that fact for a moment. “Every kid needs a dog I suppose.”

“The-“ Will clears his throat. “Kid?!”

There’s a definite twinkle in Frankie’s eyes. “Yeah.”

Will nods to himself and takes a swig of his beer. Then he meets her gaze again head-on. “So how many kids are we talking about here?” He continues. “I'm thinking... Three.”

“One.” Frankie says at the same time.

“One? No.” Will announces.

“What? Why not?”

“Our daughter can't be an only child.” He points out.

“Our daughter? What makes you think we'd have a daughter?”

“Well, nothing.” He admits almost sheepishly. “But you always wanted a little girl.”

“Oh my God. I should never have told you that!” Frankie shakes her head.

“What? Why not?”

“Because now when we have a boy, you'll use it against me to have another kid.”

“Well, yeah.” He smiles as if that was a given. “And I mean divorce is tough on kids. It'd be better if they didn't have to go through that alone.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Who says I'm going to divorce you?” Frankie says playfully.

“What about the money?” Will wants to know.

“Right. But if I divorce you, I'll only get half. If we stay married, I can spend all of it. And besides.” She shrugs and her face loses her teasing demeanour for a second. “I don't want to lose the house.”

“Yeah?” Will checks in disbelief. “You like it?”

“Yes.” Frankie says. “Throw in a cherry tree and you have a deal.”

“Done.” Will says, even before she is finished talking.

He smiles at her and Frankie can't help but smile back.

::

It’s not until later, when Standish and Susan re-join everyone in the bar with pizza and Chinese takeout - “What SHEP would it be, if it didn’t have greasy take-out?” - that Frankie seems to think of something else.

Under the table she nudges Will with her foot until he meets her gaze with a quizzical look.

“Instead of divorcing you, I could still kill you.” Frankie says gleefully. “That order was never rescinded, so it would still be government sanctioned.”

“You wouldn’t.” Will states while the rest of the team wonders what they’re talking about.

Frankie winks at him. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

 

 


End file.
